


[RazerHal][GreenLantern: The Animated Series]灯红酒绿醉怡情

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: GreenLantern: The Animated Series 同人文 [2]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, RazerHal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 第二天，终于苏醒的Razer，睁开眼，就看到和Hal纠缠在一起的自己。他慌忙收回自己阴茎，穿好衣服，戴上灯戒。只是没想到这一系列活动，把沉睡的Hal吵醒了。Hal倒是一脸坦然，对昨晚的事表示歉意和感谢，自己度过了一个美妙的夜晚。但是Razer，却不能接受自己做出这种事，直接飞走逃离。只留下无奈的Hal，独自清理昨夜的痕迹。
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Razer, Hal Jordan/Razer, Razer/Hal Jordan
Series: GreenLantern: The Animated Series 同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108937





	[RazerHal][GreenLantern: The Animated Series]灯红酒绿醉怡情

[RazerHal][GreenLantern: The Animated Series]灯红酒绿醉怡情  
Drunken Sex  
注:原作：《GreenLantern: The Animated Series》  
Cp：Razer/Hal Jordan  
Razer是外星人，所以会把他的身体构造写的跟人不一样

灯红酒绿醉怡情  
Razer此番路经地球，恰好Hal也在地球，为尽地主之谊，Hal请Razer喝酒。  
虽然Razer的肤色雪白，身上还有黑色条纹，不过因为他体型和人类相似，便装之下的Razer倒是没多么引人注目，大家都只把他当做一个非主流而已。何况还有灯戒翻译语言，穿帮的几率就更低了。  
只是Hal没想到，Razer的酒量那么好，自己都有些醉醺醺的了，他还是一副很清醒的样子，外星人的体质果然不一样。  
Hal不相信自己的酒量会输给他，继续与Razer拼酒。  
结果，喝到某一杯，Razer突然就晕倒了。原来Razer这种外星人，要么不醉，要么就倒，没有中间阶段啊。  
醉醺醺的Hal，晕晕乎乎地付账后，东斜西倒地拖着Razer回到了自己的公寓，随手一扔，然后。。。  
自己也醉倒了。。。

不知过了多久，在酒精的作用下，醉醺醺的Hal，被一股燥热冲得似醒非醒。急切想要发泄的他，狂暴地把衣服撕裂，随便找了个洞就插了起来。  
醉醺醺的Hal凭本能无意识地律动着，但是渐渐地，他感觉到有一股强大的力量夹击着他，疯狂地吮吸，仿佛要榨干他一样。  
丧失了主动权的Hal，只能任凭那股强大的力量吸引，随着它的节奏而动，随之沉沦。

不知道爆发了多少次的Hal，终于完全清醒了过来，眼前的一幕让他震惊。  
赤身裸体的Razer，正趴在他的身下，红色灯戒和破烂的衣服洒落一地。  
而自己的阴茎，正插在Razer的后庭里。  
依旧没有清醒的Razer还在沉睡，但是他的后庭，却丝毫没有放过Hal的意思，仍然将Hal牢牢吸住。  
铸成大错的Hal，慌忙试图拔出，但是那股吸力，却仍然不肯放过自己。反复僵持了许多回合后，又爆发在Razer体内多次的Hal，终于将自己的阴茎拔了出来。

Razer仍然没有清醒，疲惫的Hal悄悄地认真清理着自己留在Razer体内的痕迹。  
受到教训后，Hal不敢再接近Razer，只能靠灯戒帮忙。  
还好，Razer醉的沉，Hal清理完了他还没醒。  
Hal将Razer翻过身仰着，却发现Razer膨胀的阴茎，是那么与众不同啊，它是螺旋的。  
外星人就是外星人啊。  
联想到适才，没有意识的Razer，仍然能够主动交媾，这真是太可怕了。  
以后一定要离这个外星人远点!

可惜Hal离Razer，还是不够远。  
Razer的阴茎，捕捉到了Hal的阴茎，将其紧紧缠住。  
一股灼热的肌肤触感爬遍Hal的阴茎，酥麻的神经元刺激下，Hal的阴茎又起来了。  
随着Hal阴茎的变大，纠缠着的Razer的阴茎也在不断膨胀，紧紧勒住Hal，青筋暴起。  
酥爽的快感刺激着Hal的大脑，任凭本能地抱着Razer的小细腰律动起来，疯狂输出。  
但是Razer的阴茎，仍不满足，仍在不断膨胀、延长。

Hal只感觉仿佛有一条蛇，盘踞着自己的阴茎，蜿蜒、旋转，然后沿着自己的腹股沟一路向下，盘旋着自己的精巢，蠕动过自己的股股沟，最后狠狠地插入进自己的后庭里。  
异物入侵的胀痛，令Hal生不如死。但是如今的他，已骑虎难下。  
幸好，经过一段时间的适应后，豁然开朗。  
猛烈的冲击刺激着Hal的内腑，加上身下的触手盘踞，双重夹击的快感，令Hal直上云霄。  
然而已经爆发过多次的Hal，却经受不住如此的刺激，很快缴械。  
但是Razer的阴茎，仿佛仍未满足，仍然猛烈地进攻，高潮迭起的Hal，爆发了一次又一次；最终，终于Razer也到了顶点，爆发在Hal体内，一股暖流充盈着Hal的内腑。

发泄过后的Razer的阴茎，慢慢退出Hal的体内，湿黏的滑液随着阴茎的退出在Hal身下留下了一道厚重的轨迹。  
但是，即便是已经缩短，但Razer的阴茎，仍然紧紧地缠绕着Hal的阴茎，无法脱出。  
或许使用灯戒可以脱出，  
只是。。。

Hal用手指蘸取一些Razer留在自己体内的精液，品尝了下，原来，外星人的精液是这个味道、这个温度，和人类的不一样啊。

无法自拔的Hal，索性也不再尝试逃脱，任凭下身缠绕，抱着Razer，沉沉睡去。

第二天，终于苏醒的Razer，睁开眼，就看到和Hal纠缠在一起的自己。  
他慌忙收回自己阴茎，穿好衣服，戴上灯戒。  
只是没想到这一系列活动，把沉睡的Hal吵醒了。  
Hal倒是一脸坦然，对昨晚的事表示歉意和感谢，自己度过了一个美妙的夜晚。  
但是Razer，却不能接受自己做出这种事，直接飞走逃离。  
只留下无奈的Hal，独自清理昨夜的痕迹。

Hal发誓，以后一定要离这个外星人远点!  
虽然昨夜，确实是很爽，Hal回味着。


End file.
